<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Week To Remember by TodoDeku4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006856">A Week To Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodoDeku4life/pseuds/TodoDeku4life'>TodoDeku4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carnival, Chromewind - Freeform, Cygate - Freeform, Day At The Beach, Fireworks, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay Bar, I Saw Three Ships, I Ship It, Kissing, M/M, Makeover, Mech Preg (Transformers), Mini Bots Are So Cute, Movie Night, My First Smut, Overloads (Transformers), Pregnancy, Romantic Friendship, Sex Party, Skidsxswerve, Skwerve?, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformer Sparklings, Valve Fingering (Transformers), What Should The Ship Name Be? Skwerve?, few smut chapters, fun day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodoDeku4life/pseuds/TodoDeku4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift and the mini bots wanted to do something fun and exciting. Luckily, Rewind knows what's more funner than doing a Week Out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Rewind/Swerve/Tailgate (Transformers), Rewind/Swerve/Tailgate/Drift | Deadlock, Skids/Swerve (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Week To Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/gifts">warrior_slipstream05</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the bar, Swerve was serving his customer's beverage while his boyfriend, Skids was busying washing the dishes. If Swerve was alone, he'd be washing them for hours, but at least, Skids is right by his side. One day, Rewind, Tailgate, and Drift came into the bar and Swerve notice them entering the bar and rushed over to the table as quick as lightning.</p><p>"Drift, Tailgate, Rewind, what brings you here to my bar? Care for a drink?"</p><p>"Not exactly" said Rewind "I was watching a family comedy movie with Chromedome. It was about a group of humans doing some kind of a night out? It was very interesting, but beautiful. I wished we could do that with our boyfriend". </p><p>Swerve thought for a moment. Then, he had an idea! "Maybe we COULD do those humans activity! I got it! Drift, Tailgate, Rewind, we're going to do a WEEK OUT!"</p><p>"Week out? What do you mean by that?" asked Drift. "I think I might see what you're saying Swerve...That's an EXCELLENT IDEA! We should get the list of everything we can do with our love one!" Tailgate clapped his hands happily and whispered "We should surprise them with a bit of beauty" he smirked. The three of them nodded and giggled. This could be the excellent opportunity of remembering the lovely time they could spend the night with their boyfriend. They grab a sheet of paper to write down the list of places they should go and what to do after going to different places.</p><p>"I know a fun place we should go first. The carnival! It has many fun rides such as the ferris wheel, roller coaster, games, and so much more" said Drift. "I know how much Roddy loves cotton candy" he smiled. "Where should we go after the carnival?" ask Tailgate. "Perhaps we could do a sleepover here? After all, it's closing at 10:00PM" They nodded and jot down some other suggestion they should do for the "Week Out" night. Drift suggest that they should do one of the earth human thing which is make up, Rewind suggest they should watch a romantic or a comedy movie, Swerve suggest they should do a fun contest that involves kissing, and Tailgate suggest that they should go to the beach first thing in the morning. </p><p>"Now that we have everything in our list, let's go get the things first" said Swerve. They nodded and they left the bar giggling, until Skids notice them giggling and walked up to Swerve and asked, "Why are you giggling? Is it something that has to deal with Ultra Magnus?"</p><p>"No Skids. We're giggling because we're getting ready for- I mean-"</p><p>"Getting ready for something, huh?" said Skids "Tell me what you're planning on. I promise I won't tell anyone" he begged. "Sorry Skids, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow morning"</p><p>"TOMORROW MORNING?! B-But that's like waiting for a turkey to be ready for dinner!!"</p><p>"Sorry Skidsy, but tomorrow is tomorrow"</p><p>Skids whined and complained all night long while Swerve was acting like if nothing had happened.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>I know the chapter is short, but it's because I have so many ideas I wanted to do them all together, but I decided that it should be in separate chapter. Let me know if you have any questions or comments about my first AO3 fanfic. Stay tune!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>